BioShock 2 Public Address Announcements
The following is a list of Public Address Announcements heard throughout BioShock 2 and its downloadable contents, The Protector Trials and Minerva's Den. Ten years after the decline of Rapture, the public address system still works around the dilapidated parts of the once shining city. Sofia Lamb and her lieutenants reused it to display messages to the followers of the Rapture Family. Even in Minerva's Den, Reed Wahl uses the public address system to command his troupes and protect The Thinker while old recordings from Rapture's golden era still haunt the place. Also listed are the advertisements, propaganda playlets and Rapture reminders which do not play during the game due to a sound script error, and can still be found among the sound files. Announcements Sofia Lamb's Announcements Main Game Excerpts from Unity and Metamorphosis :"This is not a sermon; I will offer no insight. Every word I speak, you already know." :"My father was a physician. He raised me not to echo him, but to model the world as it ought to be. I was to teach a simple moral calculus, each choice as though the world must bear it, each life or death for the common good. He called it the triage imperative, and would laugh without smiling." :"Utopia. Said aloud, it evokes Heaven on Earth, yet the word means both 'good place' and 'no place;' an ideal unreachable. Even in the naming of it, we refuse to believe. And yet, we will forever seek Utopia, driven always to want more, no matter how much we have. It is among the grandest of human ironies that our very drive to find Utopia has kept us from abiding there." :"Think 'I will smile' and act as such. Congratulations, you have just experienced the illusion of free will. Now think 'I will never become angry again' and act as such: the illusion begins to break down. Your genes have no objection to an empty smile, but anger to the Gene is part of the program. I submit the following conclusion: the Gene is the enemy." :"What is good? Only one definition endures: good is the pleasure in the absence of suffering . What then is the greater good? To calculate pleasure or suffering in the majority, we must account for the dimension of time. Each act must be measured, not merely within the moment, but against all causality. The greater good therefore equates to total pleasure over time." :"What is the soul? An ineffable spark of continuity, living within us, yet beyond us. Mortality, our eldest truth, and the soul, our eldest contradiction. I submit the following conclusion: the soul is not in us, but between us." ''The Protector Trials'' The following are announcements made by Sofia Lamb: :"Tenenbaum's slave must be found and broken! Death is the only mercy!" :"There is a cancer among us, family. Rise up and cut him out for the people, for Eleanor." :"The enemy would rob us our salvation. Rise up, Family. Find him and bring him down." :"Find the interloper. Let him know the rough of the people." :"The body of Rapture is being bled dry. It is ours to defend her for we are her family." :"This unthinking creature is an animal. He knows nothing of salvation. End his pain." :"ADAM is ascension. Find the enemy and spare him no fury!" :"Remember: ADAM is our legacy. Find the interloper. Protect the Family." :"The age of rebirth approaches, Family. Let no one bother the path to salvation." :"We are the Family. And even in death, we ascend. Do not fail us!" :"To die for the people is to die for paradise. This is your chance." :"Together, we shall prevail. The enemy shall drown in the blood of the Family." Grace Holloway's Announcements Simon Wales' Announcements : "Each of you know the child of the Lamb. Through ADAM our soul shall pass into her holy blood and will be reborn as a single immaculate body." : "…But the Beast is upon us children. It wears a hide of iron and its hands are death and change. It would seize the child from us and with her, paradise itself! Be ye soldier of the ground or angel of the sky, we must stand fast and send it howling back to Hell!" :― Wales preaching to the Rapture Family inside Pumping Station 5 Reed Wahl's Announcement : "Subject Sigma is approaching Minerva's Den. He must not reach The Thinker. Detonate the tunnel!" :― Minerva's Den Prologue Minerva's Den Informational Announcements *''Hello there, welcome to Minerva's Den, the home of Rapture's high technology. '' *''Using a sophisticated pneumatic system, Air-Tite Archives' services provides worry-free storage of your valuables. Head left through the lobby and up the stairs.'' *''Who's dreaming up all the newest advances in robotic technology? The engineers at McClendon Robotics, of course! Head through the lobby to your right for a demonstration.'' *''Head straight through the lobby and up the stairs to Rapture Central Computing's reception lounge. A meeting with one of our executives is the first step towards exciting new opportunities for your enterprise.'' *''Access to Operations is restricted to employees of Rapture Central Computing. If you have gained entrance without proper authorization, turn around immediately and contact a member of our trained security detail.'' *''Return to the administration wing for all needs involving human resources or public relations.'' *''Do not interact directly with potential clients or members of the public regarding Rapture Central Computing, unless specifically instructed to do so.'' *''Research and implementation of the machine code is undertaken in the Programming Labs.'' *''Head to your right to the terminal hub. Engineering personnel only.'' *''Head directly to the terminal hub to the far end of the tunnel. Only top level engineering personnel are allowed into the Computer Core. Temporary access is granted on a daily basis.'' *''Do not approach the mainframe unless specifically instructed to do so.'' *''Security systems are active, and highly sensitive.'' *''More than twenty cubic tonnes of chilled air pass through the Climate Control center daily. Climate Control is accessible by passing through the terminal into the tunnel.'' *''Bank keeping left. Authorized maintenance personnel only.'' Evelyn Klein's Announcements *''Computation cycles are not free. Using the mainframe for personal business will not be tolerated.'' *''Remember to renew your identification badge on the first of every month. Security systems are active.'' *''Contact your supervisor immediately regarding any irregularities discovered in the mainframe's processors.'' *''Visitors to Minerva's Den are reminded that the Operations wing of Rapture Central Computing is strictly off-limits.'' *''Absolutely no photography or recording is allowed in Minerva's Den. Cameras will be confiscated without exception.'' *''The technology of Minerva's Den keeps Rapture running smoothly. Unauthorized tampering with computer equipment is a punishable offense.'' The Thinker's Announcements Advertising Main Game ''Minerva's Den'' Air-Tite Archives :Your possessions define you. Don't they deserve to be protected? Air-Tite Archives offers the most secure choice that you can make. Remember: that's Air-Tite Archives, located in Minerva's Den. McClendon Robotics :McClendon Robotics offers your customers the latest and greatest in automated convenience. Visit our Robotic Showroom in Minerva's Den for a demonstration today! McClendon Robotics Playlet :Daughter: Mom, what's seven times twelve? :Mother: Don't ask me silly, ask the Computer Tutor. :Father: Honey, I'm home from work. What's that wonderful smell? :Mother: The Automatic Chef made your favorite tonight; Tuna Surprise! And I didn't have to lift a finger. :Father: '(''Sounds of enjoyment) :'''Daughter: Yay! Thanks mom! :Mother: Don't thank me, thank McClendon Robotics. :Announcer: How might McClendon Robotics improve the lives of your customers? Meet with one of our corporate representatives today. McClendon Robotics, conveniently located in Minerva's Den, the heart of Rapture's high-technology. Rapture Central Computing *''What would Rapture be like without automation? From self-opening doors to pneumatic deliveries. Rapture Central Computing keeps life running smoothly.'' *''The Rapture Central Computing mainframe performs over one million calculations per second! Couldn't your business benefit from that kind of power? Contact a corporate accounts representative today. Rapture Central Computing, in your Rapture repertory.'' *''Rapture Central Computing is the best choice for your company's computing needs. Why, The Thinker even does some "thinking" for Ryan Industries.'' *''Sorry, no visitors to the Rapture Central Computing mainframe. But you can see Rodin's masterpiece of sculpture that shares its name. Come visit The Thinker today, in Minerva's Den.'' The Thinker *''What's the secret of Rapture Central Computing's success? The most advanced computing device in the world, The Thinker.'' *''Rapture depends on The Thinker every day! Dispatching trains, connecting your phone calls and keeping the air fresh. The Thinker, the most helpful machine in Rapture.'' *''Did you know that The Thinker processes the equivalent of twelve thousand encyclopedias every day? The Thinker works hard for Rapture.'' *''When the Pneumo Tubes deliver your package on time; when there's just the right candy bar in the vending machine; when everything works just so, thank The Thinker, and Rapture Central Computing of course.'' Unplayed Advertisements Advertisements From Ryan Industries *''"Remember, a man chooses, a slave obeys. Choose Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids."'' *''"It seems like everybody's on the go these days. Everybody but you. You still haven't experienced Ryan Industries' new spring line of Plasmids! Isn't it about time you got caught up? Evolve today."'' Decoy :"Chuck is a modern gentleman. His life is filled with demands -- lunch with Linda, a matinee with Marian, oh, and don't forget breakfast with Betty. How does he find the time? Well now you can be two places at once just like Chuck, with Decoy, from Ryan Industries." Electro Bolt :Female speaker: "How are normal people like us supposed to afford these crazy electric bills?" :Male speaker: "Simple, Doll! We stop paying! Thanks to Electro Bolt, the new Plasmid from Ryan Industries, all the power we need is at our fingertips. Watch this!" :(Sound of electricity) :Female speaker: "Try Electro Bolt, available at any Gatherer's Garden." Incinerate! :Male speaker: "The game's already started and the lousy grill won't light." :Female speaker: "Let me try, Honey. I bet I can fix it, in a snap." :Male speaker: "Just look at that fire go! Was that Incinerate!, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries?" :Female Speaker: "You bet! Don't let the big game pass you by. Check out your local Gatherer's Garden and evolve today!" Scout :Ladies, you love your man, but can you trust him? When he's away do you ever wonder what he's up to? He promised to come home early, but is he at the bar with the boys, or is he meeting someone new? With Scout, the new Plasmid from Ryan Industries, you'll always be in the know. Security Command :Female speaker: Has this ever happened to you? :(Sound of gunfire) :Male speaker: "Stay inside, Mary! Your security system's gone bonkers! I'm a goner for sure!" :Female speaker: "You see, even the best security systems have their flaws, but with Security Command from Ryan Industries, the system works for you." Insect Swarm :Female speaker: "My garden looks horrible — the trees have no fruit and the flowers won't bloom. Am I doing something wrong?" :Male speaker: "A good question, but the answer might surprise you. You see, some plants don't grow here under the ocean; they require sunlight and fresh water, and one other very important ingredient — bees." :Female speaker: "Bees?" :Male speaker: "Yes, bees. Plants can't pollinate themselves. But now there's more than good news, there's Swarm, the new plasmid from Ryan Industries. From the Gatherer's Garden to your garden. Evolve today." Telekinesis :First female speaker: "Oh darn it, my Tom's away and I can't reach the saucepan." :Second female speaker: "Coming up short without a man around? Well maybe you should reach for Telekinesis, the new Plasmid from Ryan Industries. With one little thought..." :First female speaker: (Gasp) "The pan came right to you! You mean I could cook, clean, and fold the wash all without lifting a finger?" :Second Female speaker: "That's the ticket. Don't let your family go unfed. Stop by your local Gatherer's Garden and evolve today." Cyclone Trap :"As a man, your home is your castle. But how can you trust an over-the-counter security system to do the job? A real man protects what's his with his own mind, and his own body. Try Ryan Industries' new Plasmid, Booby Trap, the number one name in home security! Booby Trap, available at a Gatherer's Garden near you. Winter Blast :Male speaker: "Well, there goes my career. I invite the boss to our cocktail party and now we run out of ice for the drinks." :Female speaker: "Don't sweat your career, Winter Blast is here." :Male speaker: "Would you look at all that ice?! Thanks Winter Blast!" :Female speaker: "Say 'au revoir' to your next 'faux pas' with Winter Blast from Ryan Industries. Evolve today." Unplayed Rapture Reminders *''"A Rapture Reminder: Big Daddies are not responsible for your safety. Steer clear of construction zones."'' *''"A Rapture Reminder: Council members have no regulatory oversight of city commerce. Your business is your business."'' *''"A Rapture Reminder: The Parasite feeds on charity. Remember, starve the Parasite. Your only duty is to yourself."'' *''"A Rapture reminder: Nothing is free. True freedom is freedom of exchange."'' *''"A Rapture reminder: Your actions may be monitored, but they will never be judged."'' *''"A Rapture reminder: By asking for help we fail to help ourselves."'' *''"A Rapture reminder: The freedom to choose a god requires the freedom to reject it. Keep your faith to yourself."'' *''"A Rapture reminder: Security isn't free. If you want superior protection offer a better wage."'' Unplayed General Announcements *''"Rapture Metro regrets to inform you that all bathysphere access is currently restricted. Please use the Atlantic Express until further notice."'' *''"Attention: Recently reported defects in older Big Daddies are intentional security upgrades. Keep safe, keep your distance."'' *''"This has been a test of the emergency address system. Had this been a real emergency instructions would have followed."'' *''"Attention: All persons congregating in public spaces are advised to return to their homes immediately. This will be your only warning."'' *''"Remember, the Parasite is lazy. The man who does nothing is nothing."'' *''"Attention: Until further notice, any citizen found within fifty meters of a Little Sister will be subject to security action."'' *''"Normal operating hours have been suspended. Thank you for your patience."'' *''"Remember, open borders are open wounds. Be vigilant against the outsider."'' *''"Attention: Rapture has been secured. All elements of instability have been contained. Further instructions to follow."'' *''"Remember, contact with the surface puts Rapture at risk. Reject the Parasite and his friend, the smuggler."'' Unplayed Propaganda Playlets (Jim & Mary) ADAM :Mary: "All this Plasmid stuff makes me nervous, Jim. Is it really safe to play god?" :Jim: "Well, Mary, the job is up for grabs. In Rapture we create our own destiny. You don't want to be the last gal on the block to evolve, do you?" :Mary: "When you really think about it, Plasmids are no more dangerous than fire, or the wheel! We just need to splice responsibly. Gatherer's Garden, here we come!" Big Daddies :Mary: "A holiday in Arcadia? But Jim, we might run into one of those Big Daddies! They smell so strange, and they never take a break. Some people are calling it slavery." :Jim: "That's just sweat, Mary, the sweat of their brow! The Big Daddies are proud volunteers helping to keep Rapture safe." :Mary: "You're right as usual, Jim. Their hard work gives us time to stop and smell the roses. Lets go!" Dissent :Mary: "Jim, have you seen Sally? She's been going to those protest rallies, and I'm worried that something's happened to her! I hear that Mr. Ryan doesn't like strong opinions." :Jim: "Well, little lady, Andrew Ryan believes in freedom. Anyone who can't handle life in Rapture is allowed to request a return to the surface. I bet that's where Sally is right now." :Mary: "You know, now that you mention it, Sally never could make up her mind. Look at how she had me confused! Good riddance." Economy :Mary: "I'm frightened, Jim. The economy seems so bad nowadays, why doesn't Mr. Ryan do anything about it?" :Jim: Now Mary, nature moves in cycles, but only when we look after our own interests. We call it the Great Chain. Are you sure you want Mr. Ryan or anybody else to pull it for you?" :Mary: "I understand now. The Great Chain will lift us out of this mess! We just have to pull for ourselves. Come on Jim, I'll race ya' to the shops!" Elections :Mary: "Well Jim, the council elections were postponed again! Who does Andrew Ryan think he is?" :Jim: "He's the man protecting us from criminals on the council, Mary. The kind of no-good-nicks who would use these riots as a way to take what's yours! As soon as all this is over Mr. Ryan will be the first to call a vote." :Mary: "Gosh, I see now — Ryan isn't withholding elections, he's keeping them safe for Rapture and for us!" Helping Hand :Mary: "Oh Jim, did you see that poor man lying in that alley we passed? He sure looked like he could use a helping hand." :Jim: "A helping hand, Mary? Why, he's already got two of those. No, little lady. I think that others have the right to live by their own means. Don't you?" :Mary: "You're right Jim! We'll keep what's ours, they'll keep their dignity." Nostalgia :Mary: "You know, Jim, sometimes I think about how it's been years since I last saw a sunrise. A real sunrise! Am I crazy for thinking it?" :Jim:: "Crazy isn't a scientific term, Mary, but let me ask you a question. When was the last time you saw thousands of tiny lights sparkling in the midnight sea?" :Mary: "Why, just yesterday! I understand, Jim. We get to see things the rest of the world never even dreamt of! Who needs the boring old sun anyhow!" Religion :Mary: "I'm a criminal, Jim! I've been so anxious about the bills that I actually prayed for help! How can I show my face in public?" :Jim: "Mary, Mary, Mary. Praying isn't against the law! In Rapture you're free to believe whatever silly thing you'd like! Just respect your neighbors and keep it to yourself." :Mary: Keeping God to myself lets others believe what they like. Sounds like freedom to me!" Ships :Mary: "Did you hear, Jim? All the talk about ships from the surface sinking near Rapture — do you think there's something to it?" :Jim: "Oh Mary, when will you learn. Except for those arriving by invitation there hasn't been a ship sighted around Rapture in years! That's why we built it here!" :Mary: "Gosh, is my face ever red. I guess that's what I get for listening to fish stories." :(Both laugh) Splicing :Mary: "I don't know, Jim. Everyone's splicing these days. I just don't think it's safe." :Jim: "Whoa there Mary, you know who 'everyone' is? Criminals. What's dangerous is the idea that a gun is enough to protect what's yours." :Mary: "Goodness, I didn't even think of that! Splicing keeps us safe, and Rapture safe as well!" Category:BioShock 2 Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Public Address Announcements